


Let me take a picture!

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Ranya (Mentioned), Short One Shot, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: Clarke is thirsty.Lexa is hot.What more do you want?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot for Skyline0000. (@Jomp_em_op on Twitter)
> 
> She posted a tweet and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote something real quick for her.  
> Tweet: https://twitter.com/Jomp_em_op/status/961249954462388224
> 
> Quick one shot for Skyline0000. (@Jomp_em_op on Twitter)
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings. Hope you enjoy.

"Clarke stoooop!"

"Just one more, pleeease!"

"I need to take a shower before we head out. Anya will be pissed if we're late again, last time I was hearing about it for weeks.", Lexa said crossing her arms as she stood in the bathroom doorway, in only her sports bra and short boxer briefs, her pants already in a laundry basket.

"But... But you just look so hot after a workout.", Clarke looked at her with heart eyes, holding her phone ready to take more pictures of her beautiful girlfriend.

Lexa let out a long sigh, "Ugh... Fiiiiiine. Just tell me where you want me."

"Oh, I want you in bed. Riding my face."

"Claaaaarke... We can't. My sister will kill us and Raven, ugh, you know how she is..."

"Fine then, just come here.", Clarke took her hand, bringing her towards their floor-to-ceiling windows that look out to the backyard, "Lighting is better here."

Clarke started to take more pictures of Lexa's gorgeous body, mostly her abs.

"Clarke if you take any more pictures, I'm afraid you'll slip on your own drool."

Clarke stopped for a moment then opened her contacts, hitting Ravens number she took Lexa's arm dragging her to the bedroom.

"Clarke? What are you doing?"

"I can't let you go now.", she said before Raven picked up with a loud and annoyed hello, probably knowing what’s coming, "Hi, we won't make it.", she didn't give Raven a chance to protest before she hung up and turned off her phone.

She throws Lexa on the bed and straddled her, "This is your fault.", before Lexa could say anything they were in a heated make-out session. 

Frankly, they didn't care about all the shit they'll get from Anya and Raven next time they hang out.

They were just happy to be in this little bubble for hours until they got so sore and couldn't move. Falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> I'm working on some stories at the moment but I'll take me a while to write/finish them, mostly because college is being a bitch. But hopefully I'll find more time to write and give you guys more to read.  
> If you wanna support me here is my Tip Jar: Ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


	2. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Twitter prompt from Skyline.0000 (@Jomp_em_op) and commander woods (@lexa_stan).  
> Original tweet/picture: https://twitter.com/Jomp_em_op/status/982319427868876800?s=19
> 
> If you wanna support me here is my Tip Jar: Ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley  
> Hope you enjoy this quick one shot.

Clarke woke up to an empty bed.

She grabbed Lexa's pillow, burying her nose into it and started debating if she really needed to get up today.

Her stomach growled loudly, deciding for her. Clarke got up, grabbed her phone and stretched feeling her bones pop. She slowly made her way downstairs.

As she came closer to the kitchen she could hear her girlfriend whistling as she did every morning while making breakfast.

She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Lexa was half naked in their kitchen.

Clarke's brain was going 500 miles per hour as she looked at Lexa in those white Calvin Klein boxers, that hugged her ass so perfectly, and some black socks. Lexa's hair was up in a ponytail which made her back tattoo show in its full glory.

Clarke pulled up her phone and snapped a quick pic of her half naked girlfriend pouring milk into a bowl. She grinned as she quickly posted it on Twitter what a caption “I swear my girlfriend will give me a heart attack one day! *heart eyes emoji*”

“Morning Babe.”, Lexa kissed her on the cheek as she passed her, setting two bowls on the coffee table and putting her black “I flexed and the sleeves fell off" tank top on before settling on the comfy couch.

Clarke just stood there watching her every move.

“You ok, Clarke?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking.”, Clarke said sitting next to her on the couch.

“About?”

“How I'm gonna rip those Calvins off of you later and fuck you so hard you can't run tomorrow morning.”

Lexa started coughing as she choked on her cereal, “Fuck Clarke! How can you be so horny all the time?”

“Have you seen you? Especially half naked in our kitchen?”

Lexa laughed hard, “Yeah sorry, it's was just super hot because I forgot to turn on the AC before I went to take a shower.”

“No need to apologize. You can prance around naked and I would be the happiest girlfriend in the world. I mean who wouldn't? You are drop-dead gorgeous.”, Clarke commented and continued to eat her cereal and watch some dumb show on TLC.

Lexa blushed, “I love you. You know that right?”

“Mhm, love you too.”

They finished their breakfast and Clarke volunteered to wash the dishes which Lexa agreed to immediately.

She laid down on the couch watching TV when her phone started buzzing like crazy. She picked it up 24 interactions on Twitter.

She unlocked her phone and waited for Twitter to load. The first mention she had was from Anya saying “@clarkegriffin @lexawoods I'm unfollowing...”

“What?”, she asked herself and clicked on it, taking her to Clarke's latest post, she scrolling up seeing herself half naked.

“CLARKE!”, she sat up quickly.

“What?”, she asked walking into the room cloth in hand as she whipped her hands.

“What is this!?”, Lexa asked turning her phone towards her girlfriend.

“That's you looking hotter than ever.”, she said like it was nothing.

“Clarke! You can't put pictures of me naked for all the internet to see.”

“You are half naked and you can't see any of the good parts. Those are for my eyes only.”, she winked and went back into the kitchen.

“But... you... I... Clarke!”, she ran after her.

“Are you mad at me because I wanna show you off? Because that's really hypocritical. You always brag about me and when we got home last summer what was the first photo you showed everybody in the gym?”

“You in a bikini...”, Lexa said with her head down.

“And did I get mad?”

“No...”

“That's because I love you and know you want to show off to those guys and at the same time I know you don't think of me as some kind of a trophy.”, Clarke held her girlfriend's cheeks in her palms and kissed her softly, “Ok?”

Lexa sighed loudly and nodded her head.

“Ok. Now let's read the comments.”, Clarke grinned and pushed herself up on the kitchen table and Lexa sat in the chair in front of her. Picking up their phones they started reading.

“Raven just howled and send a bunch of eggplant and squirt emojis.”, Lexa said and laughed even harder, “Then Anya commented “We are through” with a gif of Frodo saying “It's done”, you gotta love my sister.”

“O send “Well that turned me... sorry @lincoln_pine I'm walking towards the other team.” and he answered “Damn now I have to go buy white Calvin's... ffs @lexawoods!””, they both laughed hard.

“Emily said I look good. I'll like that one.”

“Who's Emily?”

“She's one of the trainers at the gym. I help her out sometimes when a lot of people come around.”

“Is she gay?”

“No, you green-eyed monster, she's married to a **guy** and has two gorgeous boys.”

“I wasn't jealous.”

“Right. You keep telling yourself that.”

There were a lot of girls drooling over Lexa in the comments and she was getting a bit jealous, but she didn't want it to show. She knew Lexa only had eyes for her and vice versa.

“Do you want me to delete it? I don't want you to be mad at me because of some stupid and really fucking hot picture.”

“No, Clarke, it's fine. You are right you can't see anything and you have a right to show me off.”

“Ok. Good. Because I really like how good you look in it.”, Clarke slid herself off of the table and into Lexa's lap.

“Now how about you make good on that statement and make me miss that morning run.”, Lexa said with a smug grin, grabbing her girlfriends ass.

Clarke grinned back kissing her girlfriend hard and heavy.

The next morning Lexa really did miss her run but it was more to make Clarke feel smug all day. Of course, she could have run, she never had a problem with stamina or soreness. She could run ten laps no problem, but watching Clarke sleeping peacefully in her arms made her heart swell.

She kissed her forehead lightly. Laying her head back down against the soft pillow, allowing herself to fall into a peaceful sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> I'm working on some stories at the moment but I'll take me a while to write/finish them, mostly because college is being a bitch. But hopefully I'll find more time to write and give you guys more to read.
> 
> If you wanna support me here is my Tip Jar: Ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
